Breezie the Hedgehog
Breezie the Hedgehog (ブリージー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Burīzī za Hejjihoggu), is both a fictional character and a deuteragonist from the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series created by Yuji Naka and Satoshi Tajiri. She is a anthropomorphic hedgehog and businesswoman, who is the head of her own media empire. She once joined forces with Dr. Eggman and allowed herself to be used in a plot to keep tabs on Sonic the Hedgehog during one of his adventures. She later severed ties with the doctor, going on to found Breeze Media. "Don't forget--if you try to beat the house, the house beats 'you'." :—Breezie the Hedgehog, threatening Sonic. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor (4kids): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (TPCi/Studiopolis): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Breezie is a slightly-taller-than-average female anthropomorphic hedgehog with green fur and purple irises. She has long quill gatherings with blue highlighted tips that fall behind her head, resembling long hair, and has two smaller and curved bangs of quills on her forehead. She also has purple irises, peach skin and a short black snout. She wears a red business suit with red high heels, a white undershirt, yellow buttons, and white gloves being held together by yellow cuff rings. She appears to wear makeup, having purple eyelids and, in her initial appearance, red lipstick. She has also been seen wearing glasses. * Hair Color: Teal, Navy Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Breezie is rather audacious, unconcerned of the idea of advertising her valuable Chaos Emerald as a prize for her fighting tournament to attract competitors. She is also quite confident and unnerved in the face of demands and treats, though when she finds her demands or desires turned against her, she can be quite scary. Sinister, yet flirty, her primary motivation appears to be how she can best advance her own situation, regardless of who might have to suffer for it. She possesses a rather amoral view of things, caring nothing for "good" or "evil" but thinking only in terms of her own betterment. Relationships Friends and Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Breezie first met Sonic the Hedgehog some years back when Sonic "rescued" her from the S.S.S.S.S. Squad, after which he temporarily became her traveling companion. However, it would prove to be a trap laid by Dr. Eggman, with Breezie eventually revealing that she had been informing him of Sonic's whereabouts throughout his adventures during his confrontation with the prototype Silver Sonic. When confronted about her choice and how it endangered Sonic's friend Tails Breezie responded that her own future would be secured by Eggman, from whom she later severed ties.< Breezie eventually became owner of Breeze Media, the largest entertainment network in the world, and established herself in Casino Park, which was built not by Eggman, but by Neo Metal Sonic. During this time, she showed an attraction towards the robot, noting how similar they were in that they were both trying to get out of under the shadow of Eggman. Her operation was bolstered by the fact that Eggman began selling her his old robots, which she turned to use as her staff. She also billed herself as having risen from a rough childhood to success. Synopsis ''Sonic Pokémon'' Hoenn Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Breezie the Hedgehog Sonic News Network * Breezie the Hedgehog Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * Category:Hedgehog